¿Que paso?
by coloritase
Summary: Un día de verano fueron vistos por última vez nuestros grandes héroes de París Ladybug y Cat noir y nunca más los volvimos a ver. Han pasado ya 5 años y las calles de Paris no podían estar más tranquilas pero la tranquilidad no es eterna y nuevamente héroes tendrán que entrar en acción. Algo misterioso está pasando algo que dara por fin respuestas a algunas asuntos sin resolver.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Alya regresaba a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo donde tuvo que entrevistar al famoso Jagged Stone el cual había anunciado su retiro después de tanto tiempo de colmar a sus fans con su música. Alya iba caminando distraída pensando en su reportaje del día siguiente y cuando recupero la consciencia se dio cuenta del lugar al que había llegado. Frente a ella se hallaba un edificio alto de estructura antigua que reconocía perfectamente al igual que los alrededores, después de todo esa había sido su antigua escuela el lugar donde empezó a vivir cosas emocionantes, el lugar donde conoció a su mejor amiga. Sin quererlo derramo una lagrima y miro al otro lado de la calle una panadería que si se lo preguntaras a cualquiera diría que no había cambiado nada pero para Alya la panadería había perdido brillo y calidez.

Camino en esa dirección y entró en la panadería haciendo sonar una campanita.

-Buenas tardes- la recibió una mujer de cabello negro azulado que le daba la espalda mientras sacaba unas cajas.

-Hola señora Sabine- dijo Alya con la voz un tanto ronca

La mencionada se giro a verla y aunque mostraba una sonrisa Alya sabia que no era mas que una máscara que ocultaba su tristeza.

-Hola querida ¿Cómo esta todo? ¿Cómo están las niñas?- dijo Sabine

Alya le dio una sonrisa -Esta todo bien señora gracias y dígame ¿Cómo están usted y el señor Dupaing?- Movió su bolsa a un costado

-Esta todo igual, Tom fue con el Capitán Roger ya sabes para ver si han encontrado algo- Suspiro pesadamente Sabine -Ya pasaron 5 años pero se que algún día regresara a casa- tras decir eso soltó a llorar.

Alya la abrazo fuertemente ella también estaba triste y desesperada porque hace cinco años que su amiga desapareció. La policía no encontró pistas y fue dejando el caso con el paso de los años dejándolo como un caso sin resolver del cual se hacia cargo un equipó policial pequeño que no había dado respuesta a ningún caso jamás. Pero Alya no se rendiría tan fácilmente por lo cual decidió investigar por su propia cuenta porque no por nada era la mejor periodista. Desde que comenzó a buscar a su amiga pudo ayudar a la policía con muchos casos de desaparecidos, robos y muchas mas cosas pero por más que buscara no conseguía encontrar nada que valiera la pena pero ya lo haría lo presentía.

-No se preocupe señora Sabine voy a hacer lo que pueda para encontrarla- dijo rompiendo el abrazó.

Después de un rato hablando con la señora Sabine esta le entrego un pan para las niñas y Alya se fue directo a casa luchando para encontrar una respuesta.

 _ **Bueno hola miraculers la verdad es que he leído varios fanfics y una idea llegó a mi.**_

 _ **Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic asi que por favor comenten que les parece**_ __ _ **espero les guste.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 Vida en Paris

Un día más, un día como cualquiera bueno realmente no, después de todo abordare en unos minutos mas un vuelo directo a Paris, eso ya es diferente.

Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, quiero decir siempre soñé con ir a Paris y al fin lo logre todos mis esfuerzos por fin dieron frutos y tengo la oportunidad de asistir a la universidad en Francia. Me siento tan nerviosa después de todo aun no domino bien el idioma y algunas personas me han dicho que estudiar ahí sería muy difícil. Puede que tengan razón, pero de cualquier forma voy a intentarlo porque hay algo que me atrae de parís y no creo que sea solo por las películas donde todo es posible en la ciudad del amor.

Te extraño Ivette me gustaría poder ser como éramos antes y que tu respondas esta carta que no me atrevo a enviarte porque sé que de cualquier forma no la leerás ya que hace mucho que ya no soy tu amiga, aunque para mi tu aun lo eres. Aun así, quería escribirlo tal vez algún día pueda remediar las cosas y entonces leas esto conmigo.

Atentamente: Selene Flores

Pienso en si debo o no guardar el correo por unos segundos que parecieran horas, entonces llaman para abordar el avión y finalmente lo guardo como un borrador en mi bandeja de entrada, apago el teléfono y me apresuro a la línea para abordar. No me despido de nadie antes de subir ya lo había hecho antes de salir de casa sin embargo después cuando el avión despega miro por la ventanilla susurrando un adiós silencioso a mi ciudad y todo lo que no volvería a ver por un año.

Tomo mi libro de Nuestra señora de París, el cual mi madre me regalo para que según a su criterio Paris fuera un lugar aun mas impresionante de lo que ya lo era, y sin mas que hacer por tantas horas me pongo a leer hasta quedarme dormida.

Poco después de despertar nos avisan que el avión aterrizara en breve. Al bajar pierdo la poca cordura que tenía ensanchado aun más si es que fuera posible mi sonrisa y sin querer expulso un ligero grito que hace que una madre y su hijo me miren como si estuviera loca cosa que no esta muy lejos de ser cierta.

De alguna manera logró llegar al edificio donde viviré hasta terminar mi carrera, un edificio con arquitectura estilo barroco que se divide en pequeños apartamentos. Pido las llaves a la casera y me dirijo a un apartamento en el último piso. Al entrar me asombro pues no era como yo pensaba era aun mejor aunque algo pequeño este tenia una pequeña cocina una sala estilo antiguo y un par de escalones que daban a la entrada de una de las habitaciones la cual aunque un tanto vieja parecía hecha para una princesa la cual me fascinó hasta que vi que la habitación ya estaba ocupada por la que sería mi compañera y que por alguna razón no se encontraba en el apartamento. Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi entrar a una chica de piel clara con el cabello largo y pelirrojo de ojos azules.

¡Hola! Que sorpresa pensé que llegarías mas tarde – Dijo la recién llegada con mucho animo

Hola yo soy Selene – Respondí lentamente pues aun no me acostumbraba al cambio de idioma

Ella se acerco más a mi y me dio un abrazo el cual no me esperaba así que no reaccione.

Selene que lindo nombre, yo me llamó Emma un placer conocerte – me ofreció una sonrisa y luego miro el cuarto que yo anteriormente miraba. – ¡Oh Dios cuanto lo siento me había instalado aquí

Selene que lindo nombre, yo me llamó Emma un placer conocerte – me ofreció una sonrisa y luego miro el cuarto que yo anteriormente miraba. – ¡Oh Dios cuanto! Cuanto lo siento me había instalado aquí porque la luz no le pegaba tan directo y no entraba tanto aire pero no te pregunte cual habitación escogerías perdóname- enseguida empezó a sacar sus cosas

Oye no esta bien realmente no me importa solo dime donde queda la otra habitación- le dije deteniéndola

¿Estas segura?- se mordió el labio un claro gesto de nerviosismo. No había pasado ni una hora y ya había descubierto que mi compañera de cuarto era muy nerviosa

Si por supuesto- asentí

Ella me dirigió a unas escaleras que no había notado las cuales me conto llevaban a lo que antes era una especie de ático que ahora era mi cuarto con grandes ventanales que hacían que el lugar quedara muy luminoso tenia unas puertas que daban a una terraza casi del mismo tamaño del cuarto. Aunque más pequeño sin duda era un lugar muy bello sobre todo la terraza el cual seria un lugar perfecto para poner plantas pues estas realmente me fascinaban.

-Es muy bonito aunque la puerta parezca la entrada a una casa del árbol- le dije a Emma quien se alivio de saber que me gustaba.

Me instale y luego baje con Emma la cual me dijo que debíamos celebrar lo cual acepte muy gustosa y entre pizza y varios dulces empezamos a charlar para conocernos mejor y descubrí que no sólo era mi compañera de cuarto si no que también aunque ella en literatura y yo en biología asistiríamos a la misma universidad lo cual era lógico ya que era la mas cercana al departamento. Así pasamos toda la tarde y aunque esta ciudad me era desconocida ahora tenia una amiga con quien contar.

Era ya tarde y no muy lejos de la catedral de notredam se encontraba una magnífica mansión de arquitectura clásica que antes podría haber pertenecido a un conde o a un duque o en el caso actual un político y su familia.

Esa casa de tan magnífica estructura pertenecía ni mas ni menos que a la familia Rousseau conformada por Gisell la señora de la casa la cual trabajaba como secretaria en una importante empresa de moda, George el señor de la casa dueño de diversas empresas que elaboraban y distribuían productos para la salud, además de ser funcionario de relaciones exteriores, y por último su hijo de 20 años Ethan quien tenía como obligación seguir los pasos de su padre aunque a este no le agradara la idea.

Precisamente por la actitud negativa de este último es que el y su padre siempre discutían aunque de cualquier manera su padre siempre terminara ganando. En definitiva el no quería seguir los pasos de su padre y terminar en una oficina donde lo único que buscaban era conseguir beneficios propios. Ethan a pesar de todo siguió cumpliendo los deseos de su padre pero después de un semestre en una carrera que no le gustaba y prácticamente desertar en todas las materias su madre le dio su apoyo y a escondidas de su padre comenzó sus estudios para convertirse en doctor. En esta decisión también conto con la ayuda de su amigo Denis quien estudiaba relaciones internacionales y le ayudaba hacer creer a su padre que aun seguía en la antigua carrera.

Sin embargo a veces un par de distracciones no lograban que su padre no se metiera en sus asuntos por lo que ahora estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

-Hijo esta es una gran oportunidad para que empieces a tratar con gente de fuera- casi gruño George al emitir esas palabras.

-¡Entiende padre tengo muchas cosas por hacer no puedo darme el tiempo para ser guía de un par de extranjeros!- soltó Ethan con rabia esta vez no lo dejaría ganar

\- No es que no puedas es que no quieres hasta tu amigo ese el tal Denis lo hara no veo porque tu no- dijo su padre ahora con una expresión fría y burocrática algo que solía hacer cuando sus subordinados cometían algún error.-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo y entonces veremos-

-Es simple padre tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, no voy a descuidar mis estudios- George cambio por un segundo su expresión haciendo creer a Ethan que por fin habia ganado una pelea.

Claro que el no esperaba las siguientes palabras de su padre – Si lo que te preocupa son los trabajos estoy seguro de que puedo ir a hablar con el director y solucionarlo- su expresión se mantenía igual aunque su postura era un poco más relajada.

No definitivamente no podía ir con el director o se enteraría de su cambio de carrera -No padre esta bien ya lo solucionare yo no es necesario que hables con el director estoy seguro de que puedo con esto después de todo soy tu hijo no es así- el realmente no quería hacer eso pero si eso evitaba algo peor claramente lo haría.

-Si es cierto como mi hijo se que lo harás, esta decidido entonces, deberías enviar tu registro ahora mañana tienes trabajo que hacer- su padre se retiro de la sala donde estaban.

Ethan suspiro fuertemente, otra vez su padre gano la pelea y el tendría que dejar el estudio para servir de niñera. Mañana si que sería un largo día y no sabía aun cuanto.

 **Bueno así están las cosas tal vez se pregunten que paso aquí no entiendo nada les explicare esta historia en principio quiero mostrar a un par de personajes y luego tras un par de situaciones empezar a desvelar el misterio de lo que paso hace cinco años y la desaparición de Marinette entre otras cosas. Entiendo si no les gusta porque al principio no me convencía de escribir esta historia pues es un tanto diferente a otras que he leído.**

 **De cualquier manera agradezco a las personas que leen y sobre todo a aquellas que comentan me gusta saber lo que piensan.**

 **No se me ocurre que mas decir así que gracias y si deciden quedarse el martes volvere a actualizar.**


End file.
